1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a minute file creation method, a minute file management method, a conference server, and a network conference system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic conference system, the description of an electronic conference (multimedia data) is saved, whereby it is made possible to later reproduce the conference description.
However, it is inefficient to check all of the saved conference data after the conference. There is described in JP-A-7-182365 that minutes provided by editing the description of an electronic conference are created and when the minutes are created, a minute creation support apparatus is used.
There is described in JP-A-10-294798 that voice information of conference participants is analyzed using voice recognition technology and is converted into text information and text minutes are created automatically.